moonlights_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Exotic
About Her Exotic has been transformed into a dragon a while ago, so she's used to her dragon abilities, looks and how to control herself. As a scavenger she normally knew, and was fascinated by all dragons, so turning into one wasn't that bad. Exotic's dragon counterpart is a RainWing-SilkWing hybrid, that loves to sing, draw, write and read scrolls, she is normally in her large peaceful caves, outside, or in the library, and she likes to wander out and about. Exotic got her name by releasing she looked "exotic", as both Rain and SilkWings she such beautiful dragon tribes. Of course, she still misses her old home but has gotten used to living with her fellow dragons. overtime she found a little abandoned Siberian tiger cub while adventuring once, and then took her in, and named her Peppermint, she grew up and is now living a perfectly nice life with Exotic being well "trained", and is nice too (almost) everyone. Description Exotic has RainWing frame with SilkWing wings, horns and antennae, the rest of her is RainWing. she has shimmering pale lemon yellow scales with little icy blue speckles, her underscales are a nice pale periwinkle as a contrast to her yellow scales, her horns are a light warm grey and her claws are a pearl white. and her spines are a darker periwinkle then her underscales, she has nice royal blue eyes that seem a little grey, her wingmembrances are a darker, more normal shade of lemon yellow and her underwings are a nice light indigo, the colour is like a mix of her ice blue speckles and periwinkle underscales, she wears a little silver necklace with 5 little gems, each one a different variant of gem, each representing one of her scavenger family members, it contains a garnet, diamond, peridot, emerald, citrine. Personality Exotic is normally quiet and a little shy, but once she gets to know you she is more open and friendly. she normally hums to herself and likes to be reading or drawing, she is pretty smart and likes to learn. She has a few close freinds, some aren't as close, but nonetheless is nice. Exotic can get pretty angry and upset, and likes to be left alone at those times, and then she will come to you after she has settled down. Her Caves She owns three caves, her main own, and two little ones, one as a little library and workspace and one for Peppermint. Relationships Peppermint Exotic has lived and took care of her for all her life, Pepermint can be fierce and protective. Peppermint likes to cuddle with Exotic and spend time with her, her family abandoned her while being hunted by IceWings, she made it out alive, but broke her front left paw, Exotic helaed her and now she is healed and loved, she normaly wears a little silver bell on her tail, but when she's with Exotic she takes it off (she knows how, among otehrs things.) she is a good hunter and can eat most foods since Exoticis a RainWing-SilkWing hybrid so she doesn't normaly eat meat, but they have both gotten used to eating meat and/or friuts/vegetabals. Peppermint is very protective of Exotic who she is in bad situations with her, or while meeting new dragons, btu is other wise nice and kind. She normaly acts like a normal tiger, btu will act like a cat when relaxing with Exotic ro other dragosn she trusts or know Exotic trusts. Fantasy She has been friends with Fantasy for a bit, since she was one of the first ones to come. = Category:OCs